Day 1: 8:00am-9:00am
Summary Jack tries to get away from the Secret Service while Nina and Tony turn up the pressure on Jamey. Episode Guide 08:00:00 At the Palmer power plant breakfast, Jack is apprehended by Secret Service. Other Secret Service teams quickly remove David and Sherry Palmer from the power plant. Despite the hysteria, Palmer is not concerned about any threat to his life. Meanwhile, Jack tries to explain to Secret Service Agent Frank Simes that he is working to protect Palmer. He warns them about the assassin, Martin Belkin, but they still do not trust him. Tony and Nina interrogate Jamey. She gives up Gaines’ name and admits to setting up the surveillance cameras inside CTU. Jamey agrees to call Gaines on a land phone line. Gaines, meanwhile, is in a panic because he can not reach Jonathan, the assassin, but he calms when Jamey tells him that she will find out what happened to Jack. Nina has Milo research Gaines’ identity, putting him in charge of all Jamey’s projects. Jack admits the truth to Simes about his family’s kidnapping and the plot to assassinate Palmer, but Simes doesn’t have the authority or the inclination to release him. Simes orders him sent to the District office for questioning. As Jack is being led out of the power plant, he escapes from the Secret Service agents by turning on valves to blow steam into their paths. Although he is still handcuffed, Jack is able to steal one of the agents’ guns and make it out of the power plant. Jack stops an oncoming car, gets in, and at gunpoint, forces the terrified driver to pull away. 08:12:45... 08:12:46... 08:12:47 08:16:16 Jack directs the driver, a waitress named Lauren Proctor, to park at a construction site. They break into an office so that Jack can use the phone. Jamey divulges that she accepted three hundred thousand dollars to provide Gaines information, claiming that her low pay at CTU was not enough to raise her son as a single parent. Yet she will not give them any more information until she receives immunity in writing. Nina gets a call from Jack. He apologizes for shooting her, explaining that they wanted him to kill her for what she knew. Nina tells him that Jamey has confessed to her participation in the plot. Jamey is put on the phone with Jack, and he promises that he will help her. Jamey still won’t budge until she gets her immunity. Jack instructs Nina to bring in Jamey’s son, and he asks for a car and gun to be sent to him. Lauren asks Jack who he is, but she doesn’t believe him when he tells her about his situation. He admits that he needs the police to think that he may do something crazy. Lauren doesn’t want to be involved, and after giving him her keys, goes to leave. Jack pulls a gun on her to make her stay. 08:24:35... 08:24:36... 08:24:37 08:29:31 Sherry and Palmer return to their hotel suite, but Keith is not there. Sherry tries to persuade her husband to fight against Maureen Kingsley's breaking the story about Keith allegedly killing Nicole Palmer’s rapist. Palmer is angry at Sherry for keeping this a secret for the past seven years. Tony apologizes to Jack for how he behaved earlier, and Jack tells him that by calling Secret Service, he helped save Palmer’s life. Jack then has Lauren break his handcuffs with a pair of bolt cutters. Mike Novick informs Palmer that a CTU agent named Jack Bauer apparently assaulted a Secret Service agent and that this Bauer claims the move was mis-interpreted. He goes on to explain that after Bauer was apprehended he escaped. Palmer recognizes Jack’s name, but can’t place how he knows him. Back at Gaines’ compound, Eli Stram starts to make advances at Kim. Teri tries to stop him but is knocked to the ground. Kim valiantly defends herself as Eli keeps coming. Teri interrupts by offering herself instead of Kim by saying, “I won’t fight you.” Eli accepts. Kim is in shock when her mother leaves with Eli. 08:36:37... 08:36:38... 08:36:39 08:40:54 Sherry persuades Maureen Kingsley to hold off on the Keith story by offering up another story for her -- that a government agent was involved in a conspiracy to kill Palmer. Teri returns to the shed. Kim is hysterical. Teri calms Kim and then shows her a cell phone that she stole when she was with Eli. She calls Nina, but has to hang up when one of Gaines’ thugs comes into the shed. Keith returns to the hotel suite. Palmer tells his son that he has asked his lawyers to clear his name, but Keith finds little comfort in that. Mike Novick informs Palmer that Maureen Kingsley decided to siton Keith’s story. Although Maureen won’t say why, Palmer knows that Sherry had something to do with it. Sherry feigns innocence. While waiting at the construction site, Jack begins to doze off. Lauren tries to leave when he wakes up and catches her. 08:48:38... 08:48:39... 08:48:40 08:53:11 Nina and Tony threaten Jamey by telling her that her son, Kyle, will see her in shackles and accused of treason. They tell her that Gaines would have eventually gotten to Kyle to prevent Jamey from testifying. Jamey begins be visibly scared. When Secret Service arrives at the construction site, Jack asks Lauren to get the car that’s been sent by CTU. She goes outside and, instead of helping Jack, points the Secret Service in his direction. Jack flees out a back window, narrowly escaping the agents. He runs to the waiting CTU car and drives off. Milo reports to Nina and Tony about what he’s found on Gaines’ identity. He begins to suspect something when they tell him that Jamey’s son is being brought in. As they head to the secure room, they discuss the option of bringing Milo into the fold. They find Jamey on the ground, bleeding from her left wrist. A broken coffee cup is on the floor. She has tried to take her own life. Suddenly, Jamey’s handheld device rings. It is Gaines calling. Nina and Tony look at the ringing device as they try to revive Jamey. 08:59:57... 08:59:58... 08:59:59... 09:00:00 Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: See that tool down there, looks like a hedge trimmer? * Lauren Proctor: What, the bolt cutters? * Jack Bauer: Yes, the bolt cutters. Could you get them for me, please? Day 109 109